harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpius Malfoy
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (born c. 2006) was a pure-blood wizard and the son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass)J.K. Rowling confirms Scorpius' middle name behind the door to the Room of Requirement on her official website. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2017 onwards and was a classmate of Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. Biography Early life Scorpius was born circa 2006 to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, two Slytherins who presumably met each other through Astoria's sister, Daphne, who was in Draco's year at school. Scorpius was raised in Great Britain, possibly at Malfoy Manor, and was said to have inherited his father's and grandfather's looks; blonde hair, grey eyes and a pale, pointed face. Hogwarts In 2017, Scorpius was accompanied by his parents to King's Cross Station in order to go off to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Others in his year included Albus Potter and Rose Weasley; the latter was discouraged by her father from becoming "too friendly" with Scorpius and encouraged to beat him in every test. Physical appearance Scorpius has inherited his father Draco's physical traits, meaning that he has blond hair, grey eyes, and a pale, pointed face. He is noted for looking almost the same as his father did at age eleven. He is said to resemble Draco as much as Albus Potter resembled Harry Potter. Personality and traits Scorpius is apparently a better person than his father, but he will have a lot going against him. Draco, for his part, was sobered by his experiences during the Second Wizarding War.30 July, 2007 Bloomsbury Live Chat with J.K. Rowling Etymology * The word Scorpius is Latin for "scorpion". Like his father (and to an extension the Black family), Scorpius was named after a constellation, carrying on the tradition of giving astronomical names started by the family of his paternal grandmother. In Western astrology, it is the sign of Scorpio and is linked in Greek mythology to , god of the underworld, as well as the scorpion that killed the hunter . * The name means 'High One' and in Greek mythology, Hyperion was the 'God of the Sun and Light' and one of the twelve Titans who were eventually overthrown by the Olympians. He was also known for helping to overthrow his father, Uranus. It is also the name of one of the moons of Saturn and of an unfinished poem by . Behind the scenes *Scorpius is a fourth cousin, once removed, of his classmates Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, and thier siblings, Hugo Weasley, James Sirius Potter, and Lily Luna Potter, as all of them are descendants of Phineas Nigellus BlackBlack family tree. *Scorpius is the second cousin once removed of Teddy Lupin. *Scorpius was the penultimate character introduced in the Harry Potter books. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references de:Scorpius Malfoy fr:Scorpius Malefoy ru:Скорпиус Малфой fi:Scorpius Malfoy Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Category:Malfoy family Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Category:Hogwarts students of unknown House